The present invention relates to a new and improved container for safely transporting a bomb or other explosive device to a safe disposal area.
There are basically three types of bomb containers in use today by police bomb squads. The first type is a cylinder open at the top and closed at the bottom. The second is similar to the first except that it is open both at the top and bottom. The third type consists of a woven wire blasting mat formed into a container. At most, these known bomb containers only attenuate or direct an explosive blast and fragmentation from a detonation. In the cylinder types of containers, the fragments are directed up and/or down while the blast pressure propagates in a spherical shape away from the cylinder. In the woven wire container, most of the fragments are stopped by the wire, but the blast pressure will propagate through the wire. There is a high likelihood of personal injury or property damage in the immediate vicinity of these types of bomb containers in the event of an accidental explosion.
More elaborate bomb container's having external doors similar to those used on safe vaults have been proposed. However, such external doors, if provided with hinges and locks capable of containing the explosion of a large bomb, are very expensive and slow-acting in opening and closing.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved bomb container, having a relatively simple, gravity-closed, inwardly-opening door, capable of safely containing the explosion of any bomb likely to be placed therein for transportation to a safe disposal area.
In accordance with the invention, the improved bomb container comprises: a strong housing, e.g., a hollow steel sphere, having a single access port reinforced by a massive loop of strong material; a strong door disposed within the housing with the outer face of its periphery normally fitting the inner face of the loop to close the port; external means for hingeing the door to the housing to swing inwardly and open the port comprising a first hinge lug attached to the outside of the loop, a second hinge lug hinged to the first hinge lug, and a U-shaped hinge extension arm having one end attached to the second hinge lug and the other end attached to the outer face of the door; and a safety operating arm attached to the second hinge lug at one end and extending upwardly and over the housing and down the side thereof opposite the port, for opening and closing the door, and normally keeping it closed by gravity. Preferably, the housing contains a bomb rack hinged to the rear wall, opposite the port, and tensile means, attached to the rack and extending upwardly through the housing, for supporting the rack or lowering it to receive a bomb.